Story of a kid of Mew
by InfernalFox
Summary: There are 2 kinds of legendaries, Originals and Betas. Or there are 3? Travel with Maya, The Kid of Mew as she discovers what true power is, true friends and awakens her true destiny as she travels between world's . I only own my Imagination.
1. Chapter 1:hatching

**hey guys! InfernalFox here**

 **Guys i'm SO SORRY for not updating. Pokemon XY &Z got my attention completely and my notes were lowering so I decided to take a break from "The Link" and move my focus to the story that I was planing.**

 **It's more of a Pre-Story,really.**

 **Well here it comes!**

 **And now...to the story**

 **I do not own Pokemon...Nobody does here.**

Unknown POV

The first thing I remember was darkness.

Being in a dark,round,cramped space.

I didn't know how long I was gonna be there,so I waited.

Waited for somebody to get me out of there.

Waiting for somebody to free me.

But I soon realized that nobody was gonna come for me.

I was **alone.**

So I did the best next thing on my list:I started hitting my surroundings.

After a while it started breaking and I felt that it started glowing.

Rays of sun started going through the… crack?

Next thing I know i'm outside.

 **Double space down means line break ok?4 the future**

I opened my eyes to see a pink,cat-like thing. It was pink with a long tail and it was floating.

I heard the creature say something,but I wasn't paying any attention.I was more focused on my surroundings.I was inside of some sort of tree. I tried moving to a nearby lake that I was seeing but I tripped. The weird pink cat laughed.I simply moved my head and stared into the creature's eyes with caused her to laugh again.

I continued to stare into her eyes.

She continued to laugh.

I growled.I didn't want this… weird creature to laugh and stare.I was getting madder and madder as this creature continued to mock I did what no other new-born would have done in my place:I attacked.

 **Ok I gotta admit:It's short. But like I said,time isn't on my side.**

 **InfernalFox OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2: Unusual

**Hello guys InfernalFox here!**

 **Two updates in two days? Are we sure this is InfernalFox? Yeah guys it's me! I am so hyped up for pokemon that i'm making an double update! I think I fixed my grammar problem.**

 **Reviews!**

 **GirlFish: She is on the tree of Beginning.**

 **That's all the reviews!**

 **And now, to the story.**

Mew's POV

I was very surprised that she attacked. It was funny since all pokemon normally recognized their parents when they were born. It looked like she knew I wasn't her true parents. It felt like yesterday when I found a baby in the forest. I needed a little break from the tree and I found her. I thought about adopting her since all the other legendaries were adopting human kids and transforming them into half pokemon. I decided to keep her and I transformed her into an egg. I changed some of her DNA into some random pokemon, some other DNA into Mew DNA and I left the rest of the DNA human. I waited for the egg to hatch and when it hatched I found out what pokemon she was besides mew (all kids of legendaries had three forms: One of a random pokemon , the form of the legendary pokemon his adoptive parent was and their human form) . It was kinda funny see her trip so I laughed. I didn't expect her to growl at me , but I ignored it. The real surprise was when she attacked. It was clear she kinda did not recognize me as her ( Adoptive ) Mother (Or Mema if you are a pokemon) . Which left me in a very awkward situation. What should I do? So to buy time I dodged the ember she throwed me and used sleep powder. That will buy me time. What should I do?

 **Ok again, too short. But well i'm still a newbie. Don't worry guys the chapters will only get longer and longer,.**

 **InfernalFox OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3: Three Years Later

**Hello InfernalFox here!**

 **OK guys ANOTHER chapter. I'm trying to make them longer don't worry. When I posted the last chapter I was like " How do I write this super awkward scene?" So I did the basic "Skip some time" thing. SO THIS IS THREE YEARS LATER ok? to get your attention I used capitals.**

 **By the way I am finally getting a 2DS! i'm getting the last pokemon game. Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon, Y, and alpha Sapphire or Omega Rubi.**

 **Now, to the story.**

Third Person POV

A vulpix was chasing a female nidoran around, who had a berry in her mouth.

" _Hey! Memma give that back! I was gonna eat that!"_ The little vulpix shouted to the nidoran, which she was chasing.

" _catch me if you can!"_ Mew said, as she transformed into a spearow a flied away.

" _hey! I can do that too!"_ The vulpix said, and a bright light enveloped her. When it stopped, in her place there was a shiny mew, which continued to chase the spearow.

Soon the spearow lost the berry to the Mew.

" _Yeah, I won!"_ The shiny Mew said.

" _oh… I wanted to play more"_ The spearow said, sad.

" _Too sad, 'cause I won"_ said the shiny mew as the bright light enveloped her once again. When it ended, in her place there was a little girl, no more than three years old. She had brown hair and red eyes (normal red eyes, not red blood eyes) and she was a little bit too thin.

 _5 minutes later…_

" So what does celebi want?" the girl asked, as they walked through a forest.

" _I have no idea Maya, Celebi only said something about some Original legendaries dying and some distortions in time"_ Mew said.

" So why I have to come? not that i'm complaining, you rarely let me leave the tree, but why do I have to come?" Maya asked.

" _Because I want you to meet her kid"_ Mew said.

" Human or Beta?" Maya asked.

" _Human"_ Mew answered.

" So Celebi has adopted a kid too?" Maya asked.

" _Maya, every single legendary has adopted a human kid nowadays"_ Mew explained.

" Who was first?" Maya asked.

" _Hmmm… not sure"_ Mew answered.

 **Aand… That's all.**

 **I have make it longer for… 20 or 30 words more that last time. Well at least is getting longer now. It took me to write this 2 or three days because like I said in the author's note up, I have a 2DS now.**

 **Now let's get some reviews!**

 **Girlfish: Yeah but the action is gonna start soon. Expect another time skip in the future chapters.**

 **OfLifeDeathAndAllBetween: Thank you.**

 **GOODBYE!**

 **InfernalFox OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4: Conversations

**Hello guys!**

 **I haven't been updating lately because I am leaving!**

 **I am leaving for vacations. and you will be asking: why you don't update there. A Very Simple Answer. My summer house does not have wi-fi. Can you believe it?**

 **And now, to the story.**

Nobody's POV

"Are we there yet?"

" _No_ "

"Are we there yet?"

" _No_ "

"Are we there yet?"

" _No_ "

"Are we there yet?"

" _No_ "

"Are we there yet?"

" _No_ "

"Are we there yet?"

" _No_ "

"Are we there yet?"

" _No_ "

"Are we there yet?"

" _No_ "

"Are we there yet?"

" _No_ "

"Are we there yet?"

" _No_ "

"Are we there yet?"

" _No_ "

"Are we there yet?"

" _No_ "

"Are we there yet?"

" _No_ "

"Are we there yet?"

" _No_ "

"Are we there yet?"

" _No_ "

"Are we there yet?"

" _No_ "

"Are we there yet?"

" _YES!_ "

"Finally!"

" _It wasn't that long_ "

"It was like 5 days"

" _two hours_ "

"we went walking. so it was 5 days"

" _we teletransported. THEN we walked. it was still two hours_ "

"Well whatever. Still felt like forever to me"

" _Well if you FLOATED instead of walking maybe we would have gotten here sooner"_

"but I was too tired"

" _See? That's what your Mew form is for"_

"So the ability to transform into the legendary Mew is for floating?"

" _Emmm…. maybe not exactly that but…"_

"But what? you are out of explications for this?"

" _Let's just go see what's the matter with Celebi"_

 **And that's all you are getting today guys!**

 **Again sorry. I know that everybody is expecting this to be longer but I can only write so much in so little time.**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **GirlFish: Yes**

 **InfernalFox OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5: Ezra the pink Celebi

**Hi guys I'm back!**

 **I have been super bored this summer. I spend 3 months with no WiFi! Try to live with no fanfiction, no YouTube or Gmail. It's boring.**

 **By the way, sorry I did not update. I had written like, one chapter for each of my stories, when they deleted! Just like that! Also my computer is broken and my summer vacation is almost over… I sound like Roxas. Ha. Warning! I decided to turn this into a multi-crossover. Pretty decent in my opinion. I'm adding this new characters as the kids of legendaries.**

 **Sora from Kingdom Hearts ( Rayquaza )**

 **Danny from Danny Phantom ( Giratina )**

 **Dick from Young Justice ( Darkrai )**

 **Percy from Percy Jackson ( Kyogre )**

 **Ezra from Star Wars Rebels ( Celebi )**

 **Sam from Danny Phantom ( Yveltal )**

 **Jazz from Danny Phantom ( Cresselia )**

 **Tucker from Danny Phantom ( Zapdos )**

 **Jake from American Dragon ( still deciding. Vote in the poll to decide )**

 **If you want me to add anybody else, review or PM me and tell me the character's name and the name of the series it comes from.**

 **I have some polls on my profile. Vote there please.**

Maya's POV

Finally! We were on Celebi's house. She lived in some sort of forest. I figured this had to be some kind of temporal house, since Celebi was always moving through time.

Immediately we were greeted by two Celebis. One was pink and another was green. I guessed that this was Celebi and it's kid. It's awkward to call an adoptive kid of a legendary "Son" or "daughter" so I normally just call them kids or children. I know that some of the other kids of the legendaries do that too. At least me and my friends do that.

The forest was beautiful. It had all kinds of trees and bushes, some with berries on them.

My Memma immediately said hi to Celebi and they both went to take a walk while talking

about important stuff. Of course I could have turned invisible ( it was a ability I got from being a third mew ) , but I preferred saying hi to my friend, who was currently coming to me in his shiny Celebi form. I could still not believe that he was _pink._

" Hey Pinkie " I greeted him. I always called him that to annoy him.

" Stop calling me that Maya! " He said, annoyed.

" It's not my fault that you are _pink_ , Ezra " I said.

" It isn't mine either. Have you heard the rumors?" He said, seriously.

I rarely saw him this serious so I immediately payed attention.

" Which rumors?" I asked, curious.

" Arceus is angry" He said.

" Angry at what?" I asked, even more curious.

" I'm not sure but is making the Legendaries nervous" He answered.

I understood I would not get anything else, so I changed the conversation.

" Wanna go spy on our Memmas and see what they are doing?" I asked him.

But I never got the chance to do that, since our Memmas were back.

"Wanna play tag? I can get a Beta Celebi to play, if you want, and some of the pokemon that live in this forest" He asked, seeing that we could not spy in our Memmas anymore, since they were back.

"What is a Beta Legendary?"I asked. I never heard of that.

" A Beta Legendary, is a descendent of the Original Legendary Pokemons, our memmas" He explained.

"Ok, let's play tag" I answered, since I wanted to play.

 **Did you like it? Yes? No? Maybe?**

 **If you like it, R &R**

 **If you don't, feel free to flame me.**

 **If its a maybe, wait for the next chapter before judging me.**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **GirlFish: Probably, but I decided to make a twist and add more characters and less GIW. But don't worry, she will still have traumas and trust issues. Trust issues are always fun.**

 **I will soon update my other story, don't worry.**

 **InfernalFox OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6: REWRITE! MUST READ

**Im Baaaack!**

 **Hello guys! yes it's me! InfernalFox!**

 **After a long break i'm back to Fanfiction!**

 **Sorry for the long wait I was very busy. This school year is being a pain in the (beep) to me and I can't seem to catch a moment to write.**

 **Sorry but this isn't a happy chapter. This is a AN chapter and one with bad news.**

 **I'm rewriting this story. You may be asking why but it's for a good reason. This story was written because of a vague idea and was written very badly and i'm rewriting it because of that. You guys deserve better. The idea I have planned for this story is gonna require a lot more of research, hard work and time. So i'm leaving this story for a while and i'll try again in a year or so. Don't worry, the idea I have planned will be awesome. I won't let you down guys, I promise.**

 **So for a final time in this story, i'm doing the reviews!**

 **Reviews**

GirlFish: **Yes, if I don't get attacked by a plot bunny , they will be a little more fortunate. Don't worry, throughout, there is enough torture for everyone! MUAHAHAHAHA.**

OfLifeAndDeathAndAllBetween: **Your username is so hard to write… I had to look like, three times before I got it correctly. But yeah It's kinda funny you caught up and I decided to rewrite XD.**

BaconLover1800: **Yeah, sorry ain't gonna happen anytime soon**


End file.
